Trance An XMen Story
by 00TwilightVampire00
Summary: Adren Torres is a young woman who is experiencing unusual abilities. What happens when they cause her to have a breakdown in front of a local gas station?


**_Trance_**

**Chapter 1**

_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger._

Those are the words that Adren Torres has lived by her entire life. Well, the part that she could remember anyway. It's the way it's been ever since 3 years ago. Adren has tried everything to find her missing memories. Sometimes she even drives herself crazy trying to remember. But... Nothing. Nothing ever comes to her mind.

It's nothing new though. Adren was used to being incredibly clueless about the last 17 years. She's read newspapers and searched the internet to catch herself up so she's not a total vegetable. Though her sleep is plagued with nightmares every night. Some so disturbing that she can't sleep for days afterward. Nightmares filled with bright light, blood, and the stone cold terror that she felt every morning after waking up.

You could see how sleep would be a problem.

But Adren tries not to let her hidden past bring her down, no matter how disturbing it seems.  
So she uses action to help keep her mind off of it. Motorcycling, cliff-diving(sometimes), driving fast cars, anything fun and wild. Adren's practically fearless. There's only a handful of things that she's afraid of, and luckily she hasn't had to confront them... Yet.

But things are beginning to get... Out of control. She's beginning to have strange feelings and urges, some that aren't even related to her abilities. She's starting to get worried.

"Finally!" Adren groaned, smoothing her short jet black hair from her face as she walked out of the coffee house. There goes another shift at her part-time job. At least that's one less thing to worry about. Now to get some lunch.

Shoving her hands into her jacket pockets, Adren walked along the sidewalk, looking for a place to snack at. After a few minutes, she spotted a small gas station. "This'll do." Adren shrugged.  
It was decent inside. Chips, hot dogs, and some other On-The-road type things filled the walls. Adren grabbed a water and a hot dog then sat at a small table by the window.

As she ate, she spotted a man paying for a pack of cigarettes. He was the strong, rugged type. A little older than her, tall, muscular, shaggy brown hair. He looked like the type of guy you didn't want to mess with. those were Adren's favorites. But, lucky for him, he hadn't pissed her off yet. It was always those type of guys that loved to mess with her. And they all learned never to mess with her again. Hopefully she wouldn't have to teach this guy the same lesson.  
Adren yawned and leaned back in her chair, messing with a lock of her hair as she people-watched. Her eyes kept wondering over to the man. He'd lit a weed and had sat a few tables away. Probably people watching as well.

She hadn't realized she was staring until the man looked at her and didn't look away. At first his expression was amused, but it suddenly turned to confused when his eyes met hers.  
Embarrassed, Adren got up and headed for the door.

"What was I thinking?!" She muttered to herself. Adren had never felt like that before. Usually all of the guys she met were complete jerks, but this one had actually looked like he had a brain. Maybe there'd been something in that hot dog.

There was a sudden roll of thunder which made Adren look up to see the sky becoming blacker and blacker as she walked.  
_Looks like a gully-washer... I should really get back to the hotel._  
Suddenly there was a blistering pain in her head. Letting out a small whimper of pain, Adren pressed her hands to her temples. She crumpled to her knees as the pain took over, the thunder above drowning out her cries. Her head felt like it was exploding over and over, except that she just wouldn't die. She started to wish that she just would and get it over with.

She barely felt someone's arms wrap around her. Tears were streaming down her face. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the sensation of being picked up.


End file.
